


All That Red

by Hieiko



Series: Deathly Opposites [3]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Botan watches a loved one pass away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anime100 "Blood" challenge, and the yyh100 "Colors" challenge.

There was so much _red_.

Hiei was drenched, looking as though someone had splashed him with paint.

Had it been a normal day, seeing that dark shade of red would have made Botan smile; it always reminded her of his eyes. Now it only made things worse, because his eyes had become dull and unseeing. She tried to tell herself that maybe he had gotten into one of those moods and was just staring off into space.

Unfortunately, she was horrible at lying.

Botan had seen thousands of deaths, but this was the only time she felt like dying herself.


End file.
